Cascade furieuse d'avenir
by shadowquill17
Summary: "Leurs cuisses se touchent, comme elles le font toujours lorsqu'ils sont assis côte à côte; ou plutôt, le genou de Dean est gentiment collé contre le flanc de Castiel, et ce dernier sent la chaleur de son meilleur ami traverser les deux couches de leurs pantalons respectifs pour venir caresser, ferme, insistante, la peau de sa presque-fesse." Ou, un UA où Dean et Cas sont ados.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Me revoici avec un petit OS Destiel, pas grand-chose vraiment, juste un UA classique où ils sont tous les deux adolescents… il fallait que je le fasse.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**(le titre vient d'une citation de René Char, eh oui, encore lui. ^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

La première fois que Dean embrasse Castiel, ils ont tous les deux un peu bu.

Ils sont assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder Star Wars comme ils l'ont déjà fait tant de fois auparavant; Dean est à moitié couché sur les coussins usés, ses yeux verts illuminés par les effets spéciaux lorsque les sabres-laser s'activent, et Castiel se tient droit au bord du sofa, un peu raide mais plus détendu qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, sa bière blottie entre ses longs doigts sur lesquels coulent les froides gouttes de condensation.

Il sent que depuis le début de leur soirée Dean n'a pas cessé de l'observer attentivement, et à ce moment précis il sent son regard brûler l'arrière de son crâne.

Leurs cuisses se touchent, comme elles le font toujours lorsqu'ils sont assis côte à côte; ou plutôt, le genou de Dean est gentiment collé contre le flanc de Castiel, et ce dernier sent la chaleur de son meilleur ami traverser les deux couches de leurs pantalons respectifs pour venir caresser, ferme, insistante, la peau de sa presque-fesse.

Et vraiment, c'est déjà assez difficile comme cela de gérer son affection bouleversante et tous ses sentiments si intenses pour son meilleur ami, sans avoir à subir en plus de tout cela la proximité constante de Dean, son physique sublime et sa chaleur irrésistible…

Castiel déglutit, tente de se concentrer sur les combats de Jedi à l'écran, mais les seuls sons qui lui parviennent sont la respiration profonde et familière de Dean et le cognement erratique de son propre coeur, qui envoie le sang tinter à ses oreilles. Il s'avance un peu plus en avant, tentant l'air de rien d'échapper au contact physique permanent, mais au même moment Dean bouge légèrement, et son genou est maintenant appuyé contre la fesse gauche de Castiel.

Ce dernier se tourne, fait un signe de tête vers la bouteille vide que Dean laisse pendre au bout de ses doigts.

-Je songe fortement à me lever pour aller m'en resservir, annonce-t-il, et sa voix se craquelle faiblement sur le dernier mot. En souhaites-tu une également ?

Dean ne répond pas. Ses yeux verts brillent, fixés sur Castiel, et ce dernier se sent rougir en sentant sur lui leur attention totale; Dean ne le regarde que trop souvent de cette manière, dans les rêves secrets et quotidiens où il embrasse le corps de Castiel en murmurant _je te veux_…

-Dean?

Mais soudain Dean plonge en avant et, dans un seul geste, agrippe l'arrière de la nuque de Castiel et l'attire vers lui; leurs lèvres se rencontrent violemment, et Castiel réprime un gémissement douloureux en sentant les dents de Dean cogner les siennes avec force, et ce n'est pas un rêve et _qu'est-ce que Castiel doit faire ?_

Mais Castiel n'a pas le temps de réfléchir; déjà Dean lèche sa langue avec passion, massant ses lèvres avec les siennes avec une technique aussi délicieuse que dévastatrice. Sa langue impérieuse glisse contre celle de Castiel qui se soumet sans lutte à la ravissante torture, abandonnant doutes et réflexions au profit de _Dean_ et de _oui_ et de _enfin_.

Castiel entend des gémissements et de minuscules plaintes pleines de plaisir, et son cerveau enregistre vaguement que ces sons viennent de lui, mais il est trop occupé à agripper Dean de toutes ses forces pour en être embarrassé ou même s'en soucier.

Leurs corps glissent et se frottent l'un contre l'autre; la main de Dean a trouvé sa place sous la chemise, contre le flanc de Castiel qu'elle parcourt de bas en haut, de haut en bas, dans un mouvement doucement hypnotique qui fait soupirer Castiel dans la bouche de Dean. Il peut sentir l'érection solide de son ami appuyer contre son bassin, et il inspire une bouffée de l'odeur de Dean, là où son nez est blotti contre le cou chaud et confortable de son meilleur ami.

- Dean, _Dean_, soupire-t-il comme on récite une prière, la tête tournante et noyée dans l'odeur de Dean, sa chaleur, _tout son être_.

Les doigts de Dean déboutonnent avec application la chemise de Castiel, et bientôt ses lèvres parsèment consciencieusement l'épaule dénudée de baisers fiévreux; Castiel se tortille, s'arque sous les affections de Dean, qui semble encouragé et se met à parler, sa voix rauque et parfaite.

-Voulais faire ça depuis tellement longtemps, Cas, murmure-t-il, son souffle brûlant contre la peau déjà en feu de Castiel. T'embrasser, partout, tout le temps, et toi tu n'avais jamais la moindre _idée_ de ce que tu me faisais…

-Qu'est-ce que je te faisais ? demande Castiel, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

Une flamme serrée se construit dans son bas-ventre, et le frottement extrême de son érection contre la cuisse musclée de Dean est presque intolérable; il n'arrive plus à penser.

- Mais tout Cas, _tout_, répond Dean entre deux baisers, et je n'en - il l'embrasse sur l'épaule - peux plus - il suce un baiser chaud dans son cou - de devoir me - il lui mordille la clavicule - retenir - il frotte tendrement son nez contre le sternum de Castiel - avec toi.

Dean conclut avec un baiser pressé contre la poitrine de Cas (juste à l'endroit où son coeur bat assez fort pour bondir hors de sa cage thoracique, semble-t-il), et ce geste si tendre couplé avec l'intense friction fait jouir Castiel presque violemment; il se raidit, pulsant dans son boxer, et un petit cri meurt sur ses lèvres, aussitôt avalé par un autre baiser avide de Dean.

Il se laisse retomber sur les coussins, détendu et béat, mais bientôt la plaisante confusion se dissipe assez pour qu'il réalise que l'érection de Dean est toujours blottie fermement entre eux.

-Tu… tu n'as pas…

-Pas grave, Cas, rassure Dean en appuyant son nez derrière l'oreille de Castiel.

Mais ce dernier, malgré son esprit embrumé par un plaisant brouillard post-orgasmique, secoue la tête.

-Non, je veux…

Il glisse une main hésitante entre eux, et voit Dean retenir sa respiration quand ses doigts tremblants ouvrent la braguette avec précaution; ils se faufilent délicatement par-delà la ceinture, par-delà le tissu doux du boxer, s'enroulant avec fermeté autour du sexe brûlant et tendu de Dean.

Castiel peut voir les cils couleur sable de Dean frissonner tandis qu'il fait glisser le cercle de ses doigts le long de son érection; une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et Dean jouit à son tour, lâchant un grognement rauque. Castiel sent le liquide chaud se répandre sur ses doigts, et Dean s'affale à moitié sur lui, son poids rassurant et familier.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réalise pleinement ce qui vient de se passer, et la main qu'il passait distraitement à travers les courts cheveux de Dean s'immobilise.

Dean voulait-il vraiment cela ? Peut-être que quand il reprendra ses esprits il ne voudra plus rien à voir avec Castiel, qui l'a laissé faire alors qu'il n'était pas maître de ses facultés… Dean n'est pas gay, après tout. Sa trop grande affection de la gent féminine a d'ailleurs causé bien des nuits blanches à Castiel, et ce dernier n'est pas en droit d'attendre qu'à cause d'une ou deux bières Dean revoie toute sa philosophie de vie…

Castiel préfère souffrir toute sa vie parce qu'il aime trop Dean plutôt que de devoir lui dire adieu parce qu'il n'a pas su se _contrôler_.

-À quoi tu penses ? demande soudain Dean, sa voix grave et endormie et _délicieuse_ contre Castiel.

Castiel réfléchit une ou deux secondes.

-Je pense que si ce que nous venons de faire, aussi agréable que ce fut, était une erreur pour toi… je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne veux plus jamais en parler, déclare-t-il d'un ton neutre malgré le noeud que forment ses entrailles.

Dean semble tout à coup entièrement réveillé, et il se redresse sur un coude pour mieux voir Castiel.

-Je… tu penses que c'était une erreur ?

-Non ! proteste vivement Castiel avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Mais si jamais… Dean, tu as peut-être dit des choses que tu ne voulais pas forcément dire dans… euh, le feu de l'action. Et puis tu as un peu bu.

Dean fronce les sourcils.

-Je tiens bien mon alcool, Cas. Je n'ai rien dit que je ne pensais pas.

Une ombre d'anxiété obscurcit soudain ses beaux yeux verts.

-Toi tu n'as… ça ne t'a pas plu ?

Castiel lui adresse un petit sourire timide.

-Comme si c'était possible avec toi…

-Alors, euh… tu veux bien ? demande Dean d'un ton nonchalant, mais Castiel peut voir le petit pli soucieux qui sépare ses sourcils. Je veux dire… sortir ensemble ?

Dans une inspiration soudaine, Castiel frotte gentiment le bout de son nez contre celui de Dean.

-Évidemment, je veux bien. Ça fait des années que je "veux bien".

L'inquiétude libère totalement les traits de Dean, et son visage s'éclaire comme illuminé par un rayon de soleil.

-Génial.

Il se penche vers Castiel pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et tout ce que Castiel arrive à penser avant de s'abandonner totalement à la sensation des mains de Dean contre lui, c'est que pour une fois, son meilleur ami a raison: il n'y a pas d'autre mot que _génial_.

- THE END -

**...**

**Ouf, je me sens mieux. Franchement, qui n'aime pas un petit teens AU ? Au bout d'un moment c'est juste _inévitable_… ^^**

**Si tu es d'accord avec moi, ou pas, si tu as aimé cette petite production, ou pas, dis-moi tout dans une review !**

**Parce que les reviews, c'est de l'amour.**

**Alors à tout bientôt j'espère ! ;-)**


End file.
